


Half-Day

by Nicxan



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Ghosts, Murder, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: Cyan is having a really, really bad day. Not surprising, considering he was murdered.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112





	Half-Day

**Author's Note:**

> help i got stuck in Among Us hell 
> 
> enjoy

Cyan looked over his dead body, still in disbelief over what had just happened.    
  
It was such a simple task he was working on -- he could do it in his sleep. Go to Electrical. Fix the wires that someone had broken. Go to Admin. Fix  _ those _ wires. Finally, go to Security and finish up by fixing those wires too. Then he could have some pizza in the cafeteria. It was a beautiful plan.    
  
And then one of his crewmates messed it all up and fucking stabbed him through the head like this was Alien or some shit.    
  
It hadn’t really hurt, much to Cyan’s surprise; it was over so quickly that he didn’t even have time to process the pain. Looking over his dead body was uncomfortable, though. Maybe he should stop doing that.    
  
Any second now.    
  
...    
  
Wow, did he really look like that in that suit?   
  
...   
  
Okay, now he’d look away.    
  
Cyan turned away, knowing that he’d want to throw up if he was still alive. He had known that there was something weird happening on the Skeld, but he hadn’t really anticipated an impostor running around like they owned the place. Would he be able to warn his crewmates? He glanced up and down the hallway. No one was nearby, so he floated off towards the medbay.   
  
It was strange to go through walls. What were impenetrable barriers were now something that he could just float through willy-nilly. Cyan found brief amusement by floating in circles between the medbay and the cafeteria. Judging by the complete lack of reaction from Orange, no one could see him.    
  
A part of Cyan realized that he should probably be more upset that he was dead, but being able to give the asshole the double bird without him even realizing it was too enticing. So, he did that. And spun his arms in circles. And got up in his face and smushed his hands up against the visor. Orange didn’t even flinch as he completed his medbay scan.    
  
While this was delightful, it also meant that he probably couldn’t warn the crew of impending doom. Well, no, that might not be true. There might be a way out of this.    
  
“Hey, asshole,” said Cyan in a surprisingly muffled voice. “Someone killed me.”   
  
No response. Well, fuck.    
  
“Uh. You’re a prick and you keep throwing out our diamonds,” he continued. Wow, this was cathartic. “I can’t believe you don’t even check. You’re a dumbass.”    
  
Much as Cyan wanted to continue to heckle Orange for his incompetence, the tell-tale buzzer sound rang through the Skeld, signifying an emergency meeting. It was an automatic reflex to go to the cafeteria, but he did so. Orange looked put out being interrupted mid-scan, but if you missed an emergency meeting, you were in big trouble.    
  
Cyan waited as his crewmates gathered around the table in the cafeteria. One of them, Red, looked rather shaken. As in he was literally shaking.    
  
“I found Cyan’s body,” Red choked out. “He was right next to Security.”    
  
White covered part of her visor with her hands in shock. “No! Not Cyan!”    
  
“Yes, Cyan.”    
  
Well, at least one person was going to miss him. Cyan wished he could give White a hug. She was always too pure for this -- wait a fucking second.    
  
Cyan squinted and floated closer to White, examining her face -- well, her helmet -- carefully. There seemed to be a strange crack dead center, and it was slightly tinted with some blood. Probably  _ his _ blood. No one else seemed to notice this, but that was no surprise. He could barely see it and he was up in her face about it.    
  
She had been the one to stab him, though. He could check, but he was  _ pretty _ sure no one else was careless enough to have blood on their suits. That and the crack was weirdly placed.    
  
“You sonofabitch,” he whispered to White.    
  
She had always been too nice to him. Everyone else treated Cyan well, but treated him well at a distance. That had been his goal, since he had work to do and just wanted to eat some pizza at the end of the day, but White always tried to talk to him and get to know him. Apparently, that was all a farce.   
  
He  _ knew _ friendship was a trap. God damn it.    
  
“... I saw Green running around in Security earlier,” Red said. Cyan tuned back into the conversation. He waved frantically, desperately, trying to get his coworker’s attention. It didn’t work.    
  
“Hey, I didn’t kill anyone!” Green said, clearly panicking. “I was just checking the cameras to make sure everyone was doing their jobs!”    
  
“Look, we know Cyan is a slacker sometimes --” Oh, he was going to kill Orange with his own bare hands -- “-- but that’s no excuse to kill him! What’s wrong with you?”   
  
“I’m telling you, it wasn’t me!”   
  
“Green, why?” White was a damn good actress; her voice sounded like it was about to break. Was ... was she crying? Cyan had no idea. The helmet obscured everything. “Why would you do that?”    
  
“I propose to eject Green from the station.” Red looked around at the crew, trying to gauge their reactions to it. Everyone murmured their agreements quietly, except for Green, who still looked completely taken aback. Not that Cyan could blame him, really.    
  
“This is bullshit --”    
  
Cyan completely agreed. It was total bullshit. He continued to frantically wave his arms, praying that they’d be able to see him this time. Somehow. Maybe.    
  
It did no good.    
  
“We made our choice. Come on. We can make this ugly if we need to.”   
  
Cyan watched from the table, stunned into silence as the crew grabbed Green and hauled him away. Green struggled, but they had a fast hold. Cyan simply floated behind them as they rushed him to storage. White, the conniving alien bitch she was, nearly skipped her way down the hall.    
  
If they were looking at that, they’d find that super suspicious. Lucky for White, everyone was an idiot.    
  
It was sort of harrowing to watch Green be flung out of the airlock down there. Like, really harrowing. Green was flailing around as he floated away into the emptiness of space, probably shouting. Not that they could hear him now.    
  
No one ever would again.    
  
A moment of silence passed. It seemed respectable enough. Then someone had to go and ruin it with talking.    
  
So rude.    
  
“Well, that’s that,” Red said, clearly satisfied with himself. “Let’s get back to work! The faster we get these tasks done, the faster we get pizza.”    
  
Everyone shrugged their shoulders, White included, and then wandered off to finish their respective jobs. Quite frankly, Cyan was stunned. Two people were  _ dead _ and they were focused on pizza.    
  
... Well, okay, he would be too. He couldn’t say shit.    
  
Cyan debated between finishing his tasks and haunting the hell out of White. Sure, the latter was a petty move, but she had killed him. It was only fair, right? Besides, he didn’t get paid an afterlife check. It wasn’t like the work would be worth it.    
  
Fuck it. He’d haunt the fuck out of White and love every minute of it.    
  
Cyan floated to catch up to White, already thinking of all the ways he’d scare the shit out of her today. And the day after. And the next day. Basically until everyone wised up and threw her off of the damn ship. But his crewmates were morons; he’d probably be hanging around her forever.   
  
He could live with that.


End file.
